It is known to make containers for liquid of plastics material, for example, high density polyethylene. Such containers may be hermetically closed by, for example, sealing the opening of the container with a membrane containing an aluminum or other foil. It is often difficult to remove such a membrane, and pieces of the membrane often remain in place on the neck after removal, which can be detrimental to resealing properties. Such membranes are also subject to flex cracking, which is produced by repeated flexing, such as may occur over long distance shipping.
The present assembly is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior closures of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.